runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spencemac724
Ok. My clan would be a f2p clan, but there can be p2p members. anybody can join as long as they join my clan chat. We usually wear armour we dont need and bring lots of food. Our "official uniform would be holiday items since they are retrievable even if we die. And we sometimes bring a explorer ring, preferrably 3, for the teleport and run restores. When we go into the wildy, we PLAN to die. we do sometimes make it back alive, but its unlikely. We also have parts of the team explore the wildy...for the fun of it. PLease helkp me edit as im really sloppy at it. Killioman 13:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) AJAX Hmmm....I still don't understand what the AJAX function is for. Can you explain it to me? 21:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :cool. Nice makeover on your talk page. 01:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok...what's w/ the new sig? It's just like the one on the RS Wiki. 02:10, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi, its sulai here... I have reasons for doing what I did, if you really want to know why i did it, go online lol... you'll see Want me to un bcat him but keep him sysop? Go online my chat, I'll talk to you.... there its easier. Hi, I realize I'm new to this website and don't have that many edits yet, but I'm wondering if there's any way I could get sysop or 'crat status. I've been a very active contributor in the clans community for well over a year now, in both clans and unions, and have already expanded several important articles and written an article on clan leadership. I've been a friend of Sulai's for a long time, and have worked with him on many occasions on the RSB. I also have a lot of knowledge about the RuneScape Forums, so I'll probably be writing some articles regarding the new Clan Forums soon. You can definitely count on me being a very active and trustworthy person - I use the Forums and Wikia every day. I'll understand if you don't want to give me sysop/'crat status because I'm new to this Wiki, but thanks for taking the time to listen to my request either way. :) -- Soldier 1033talk 22:42, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, what about rollback rights? Soldier 1033talk 23:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks for being so polite about it. I look forward to a great experience on this Wiki. :) Soldier 1033talk 23:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Would you mind if I made an RFA just to see what the community thinks? -- Soldier 1033talk 01:05, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, I created the page, but I can't seem to figure out how to add it to the RFA table. Here's the link: RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Soldier 1033 Soldier 1033talk 01:33, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Never-mind, got it to work. Soldier 1033talk 01:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Re:clan info Pay to play,please feel free to ask more questions. template alright ill try, but im in school now and it's got a kinda display problem with this site, can you wait till saturday? Brother Btz has entered the building! 13:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) cant see any problems it didnt happen on my clan page, maybe you got something wrong with the link thing Chicken Pox Problem No problem. I'll spend lots of time making sure this wiki runs smoothly while you're gone. Besides I have no one on my wiki anyway! Don't you find it a tad odd that ever since I started a clan with Guthix in its name and now there's the Guthix' Chamber and newly created Knights of Guthix. Really I feel very violated. Lol. Hope you feel better soon. Sincerely..oh wait this isn't a letter, 02:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Yay there's a bright side! Now if all of our clans become an union, I'll call it the Guthix Trio! 03:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was kidding about that. Say Guthix Trio 3 times and you will see how bad it sounds. Anyway, so say if you're gone and this anonymous user starts to vandalize. Should I give him a warning and them block or just block and how long should the block be? :: 03:24, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hey are you sure on the main page that "sysopped" is spelled "sysopped" or is it "sysoped"? 22:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh...hey when do you create an archive? 00:23, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Uh..yes. 01:41, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's cool. 03:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki Tips You can add tips by going to mediawiki:tips and click edit this page. Then, you can add more tips by placing "*" then what tips you want to add. For example, * Testing. This then would appear in the tips box. Here's how to add a "tip box" to your "wiki toolbar". Click on the widgets below your Username on the left of the page. Then scroll through until you find the tip toolbar. Then add it & you can see the tips. --Sbstransit 04:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) fixed finally i sorted it out, try it out now Brother Btz has entered the building! 18:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Question? left|Do you want to join/help me in my work, what I'm trying to do is to promote my clan, and gather members, so i can defeat my enemies, so how about it? Ps: I'm new to all of this, and I still make mistakes sometimes, so its okay if you help me with my clan page, as long as you don't radically change it, if you don't already know, my clan is Clan: Eternitys End Kisanorame 16:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I just meant whenever you see a mistake on any of my edits/pages, feel free to change it, thats all. Ps? DO you want to join me and my clan, and help promote us, because as I said, I don't have internet at my house, and I am doing this at school right now? Kisanorame 20:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't know, what games do you play, and maybe I'll see you there sometime, and you can join a chapter of my clan, because it's not just going to be on rs, I will expand the clan to other games, so if you want to join/create a sub-clan on a different game, you are very welcome to do so. Sincerely Kisanorame 16:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey uh..do you know what the MediaWiki text for blocked users trying to edit is? 22:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey what's with the "$" sign? 03:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) My Wiki Can you tell me how to make a new namespace because I made my own wiki for advertising clans for a different game. Reply here. -- 19:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Clan Sorry if you don't already know, but my clan is mostly non-members, and we meet on f2p worlds, but there are a few people in the clan with subscritions (about 3-5). So if it's in the right category already, then I'm sorry for bothering you. Kisanorame request for rollback being on the clan for quite a long time and being a featured user i would like to ask you for the rollback ability. i promise i will not abuse this power Brother Btz has entered the building! 18:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Then you might want to speak to Sulai about it. After all, he is the founder of this Wiki, is he not? Soldier 1033talk 00:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re:IRC I'll be on in about 5 minutes.-- 00:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry if I upset you in any way earlier. Sulai told me about his plans to help improve the community and wanted to b'crat me to help out, and I guess neither of us thought about how you or the other Admins would feel. I'm just letting you know that I will do my best to improve this wiki and gain as many new members as possible, sysop or no sysop. I hope you can forgive me. Soldier 1033talk 03:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :You can also reach me in-game on RuneScape if you want to discuss it anymore. Soldier 1033talk 17:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki Headlines Hey, i was wondering how to add some tips to that space at top of every page (I think is called a shout out?) where you can dismiss them so I won't have to add tips at the tip box which is not commonly seen by people. Thanks --Sbstransit 11:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Knights of the Abyss Knights of the Abyss is a P2P clan. :Yes, we're a P2P clan. So.. Could we please talk about last night in-game on RS? It's a lot easier than responding back and forth on talk pages. :Well, we only got to talk for a few minutes and I still feel terrible for what happened. Can I catch you in-game tomorrow? Vandalism Someone just removed the page about my clan and i don't know who did it. could you please help put the page back up again or find whoever vandalised it. Thanks, 1800 si uy b 06:51, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Taken care of. Hey Can you go on for a second? if your not busy :Do you happen for any chance know why my user talk is centered. Solder 1033 didn't know either. 01:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::My guess is because the welcome template at the top of your talk page is centered and instead of just centering the welcome template, it centered everything. :::Hey on the RfA page at the bottom where my name is revealed, there's a column that says B'Crat? and underneath says "Yes". Do you want me to change that because if I was a b'crat there would be no reason for my RfB. 22:55, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::How is it that your archive notice works and yet mine doesn't but I copied it from your user talk? 15:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC)